


Crushing on a Head Guard

by Ravenswoodlol



Series: Overlord [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Pure Gazef, Romance, Takes Place After third season, Unicorns, Virgin Ainz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenswoodlol/pseuds/Ravenswoodlol
Summary: I look at Gazef and his Strong and determined Face and cant help put refuse to end him.I walk up to Gazef and lightly stroke his cheek.I sigh in content, Placing my Palm to his forehead I cast a 4th tier sell of deep sleep which will knock him out for a few hours.The time spell stops and I hold Gazef in my arms his sword srops to his side.Brain and Climb looked confused, as i layed him down"Gazef come on get up!"Brain said."He is asleep He wont be awake for some time."Climb looked to me then to Gazef"thank you"I nod standing up and walking onto the tentacle given to me It raised me to the top of the Baby Goat, Looking back to Gazef, A thought came to my head.'I'm in love with Gazef aren't I?'
Relationships: Gazef Stronoff/ Ainz Ooul Gown
Series: Overlord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001832
Comments: 30
Kudos: 52





	1. Ooh~ Sexy elf bod~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm changing this a little bit but I think that it's better so enjoy!😁

I am literally just rolling around on my bed thinking of how gorgeous Gazef was in my Arms..

i hold the book of spells close to my chest as i think of his peaceful expression. Then I face palm sitting up and look through the book again.

Ah here it is!

_ Turn undead into a human-iod form. Can switch back to undead form whenever they wish. The Undead will be able to reproduce,Consume and digest liquids and solids, But will not suffer from food sickness or poison, Will not need to breath, Still will not have a pulse,The undeads body will smell foul and will need bathed. Emotions will not change. Holy magic will not effect the undead as badly in their human-iod form. _

Wonderful!

I stand up from the bed and enter the arena. Aura and Mare are asleep as are the lizerdmen and hamuke so no one will be here to interrupt me.

I open the book and cast the spell.

~~ _**"azzeruu Neeko Markiplier LEelOo And StiCh HAZAM!"** _ ~~

The arena lights up into a blinding white i collapse onto one of my knees , one my free hand goes to rub at my eyes.

WAIT I CAN FEEL MY EYES!

I snap them open and i teleport to my Chambers bathroom in front of a mirror. I still have the same body size and my skin is pure white. Black hair, Black goatee, red eyes and a white penis....

I have my red eyes.....

I'm also an Elf.....

I'v Always wanted to be an elf.

My hearing senses seemed to have doubled.

Wait does this mean i have a chance with having sex with Gazef!

OMG! Stop thinking impure thoughts!

My eyes flash out of the corner of my vision i snap my head to the mirror to see my eyes a tint of Pink Along with a light blush to my face.

Interesting...

I also just realized that I'm naked...Huh? That would make sense since i CAN see my penis, I'm going to need to run tests later.

All of my items must have stayed with my skeleton self.

I snap on my suit of armor Yes now i have a face behind the mask. I quickly snap it off since wearing armor AND being naked is-int exactly comfortable and instead snap on a fine linen shirt an pants, Then i head to my bedroom to see if i can sleep.


	2. Im not Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for this story i do not care if no one looks at it! But i hope you do comment on what you'd like to happen! Comment if you'd like me to make different stories or to continue on this story!

_**Gazef Stronoff's POV** _

I groan opening my eyes to a bright light, quickly shutting them again, after rubbing them a little I open them again to find it not as painful.

Brain and climb were asleep beside me in wooden chairs leaning on each other, sitting up i look at myself.

As the aftermath of what happened rushed into my head.

**_Why am I not dead?_ **

I quickly stand up and look around, my armor had been thrown to the side so I quickly put it all back on. Brain stirred moaning slightly, wiping at his face. Climb instantly awoke to brains movement and almost toppled over.

"Gazef your awake!"Climb announced excitedly standing straight and saluting me. Brain stood up groggy and smiled a little."I told you he'd be fine."Brain said slapping climb on the back. "Well in any case I'm glad your alright Gazef the king was very worried when he heard what happened." I nodded to climb smirking but then frowned."

Didn't int me and Ainz have a duel to the death why am i still alive?"

"Oh! He said that he wasn't actually planning on killing you... " Climb said confusion clear in his voice I chuckle slightly shaking my head walking out of the infirmary heading towards the grand hall, brain and climb trailed after me. On my way I see scared nobles and mourning soldiers. The knights in front of the door immediately upon seeing my face opened it bowing down as I walked in with brain and climb. Surprised in an understatement his Majesty visibly jumped as he caught sight of me. as was prince Zanac and princess Renner. "Gazef! Your alright you were in such a deep sleep non of our sorcerers could wake you, We thought you would never wake." His majesty spoke relief clear in his voice.

"Did Brain and Climb explain what happed your majesty?"

"No they were to worried and we have been busy of late due to out losses."

"Ah. Well I had requested a dual to the death with lord Ainz he agreed. But...." I frown lightly "Instead of killing me he set a sleeping spell upon me."

He nodded"Anything else?" Climb stepped forward his majesty nodded giving him permission to speak.

"After he put Gazef to sleep, we asked why he let him live after all it was a fight to the death, he said that he couldn't just kill a man like Gazef and that for Gazefs efforts he stopped the 'Baby Goats'" Everyone seemed shaken at the last few words but the king nodded his head. "That is it?" "I'm afraid so"

"Hmm."

"I apologize but I have matters to attend to your majesty"

"Yes, very well. You are dismissed." He said with a wave of his hand. I give him my thanks and head to my chambers.

To find Something interesting....

A bouquet of flowers. Lilacs to be exact. With a note.

I pick them both up and open the letter. All it read was

_"From your secret admirer ~M" _

I take it inside and place the flowers in a vase. It's not everyday I get flowers.


	3. Flowers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_About two hours ago~~~~_ **

**_What should I get him?_ **

**_Chocolates, A new sword?_ **

**_No no, No! That'll be too straight forward!_ **

**_How about roses?_ **

**_Naw! How about daises? No that won't do..._ **

**_How about lilacs?.....I love Lilacs they could represent a part of me I wish to show Gazef!_ **

Making a small portal i reach into a field of flowers and grab a handful of Them.

Quickly constructing a bouquet of flowers I wright a Note saying.

_From your secret admirer_

_~ M_

_**There that seems decent and doesn't give me away! Especially since only the ones who are in Nazerick Know my original name and they arent watching Gazef anyway and they wound't ever think i would waste my time on a human!** _

_**So why am i thinking so much?** _

_**Shut Up Ainz!!!!** _

I quickly put on my disguise (Momon Armor) and teleport to the outside of the Re-Estize kingdom and walk through the front gate toward the castle.

People were gossiping about the Battle and about how many soldiers were lost, They seemed terrified

**_Good._ **

**_That means their not COMPLETE idiots._ **

_**Even though their behavior says otherwise.....** _

Quickly making my way through the City, I bump into Brain he falls over so i quickly help him up.

Brain rubs his head looking up at me his eyes widen slightly in surprise but he smiles brightly" Momon great to see you! What are you doing here?"

I scratch at the back of my neck through my armor which do sent really work out.

I chuckle at my own stupidity so does Brain.

"Ah well i came in for some business nothing much."

Brain nods turning his head looking around."Where is your partner?"

"Nabe is not here at the moment"

Brain smiles sheepishly"Oh well sorry its just that your always together, Thought she'd be here."

"Yes we are usually together on missions and the such."I look around and see that people are sneaking glances toward us.

"How are things lately i heard something happened to Gazef Stronoff?" I ask worry coating my voice Brain Smiles Brightly.

"Gazef actually Just woke up and is at the palace currently! We thought he would never wake up but that's Gazef for you!Haha!"Brain laughed and shook his head after a few moments the smile slipped from his face."But we arent doing all to well we lost a lot of men on the battle field...We're just lucky Ainz did'int just kill him..."

I nodded solemnly squeezing his shoulder Then letting go.

"i apologize Brain for your losses i hope you gave Ainz what he wanted to make sure he didi/nt harm you further?"

"Yes we did end up giving it to him We even tried sending a peace treaty if we ever half to fight against him again we will surely perish, But that's enough of that I wont take anymore of your time see you Gazef"Brain walked away giving me a small wave.

"Alright Byre" I respond before continuing toward the palace before going down a hall toward the Soldiers quarters then i find Gazefs, laying the flowers in front of his door. Looking around i quickly leave the City then teleport back to my chambers just in time to hear Demiurge Knock on my door.


	4. Ainz Gettin Romantic~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright i hope you enjoy~~~

Blinking my eyes to get rid of the crust He slowly pushes the Itchy blanket aside then I got dressed putting my armor and equipping my Sword and some magical objects, He went downstairs to my small kitchen and cooked up some Porridge.

Then I washed the dishes and went outside to find _another_ Letter but instead of A banquette there was a large Rectangle box with the most beautiful craftsmanship I've ever seen before more which was quite impressive since it surpassed even the most valuable treasures I've ever seen in the kingdoms.

Picking them both up i head back inside and set down the large box opening the envelope.

His heart skipped a beat and he was blushing profusely upon opening it.

_Dear Gazef_

_I hope you enjoyed the Flowers i gave you yesterday i love them and i thought i should share them with another of whom i love deeply. I think of you practically all the time when i'm not working and even then my mind wonders to your beauty_

_Your eyes as Gray as the clouds after The clouds have shed their tears and a rainbow shows over the horizon._

_Your skin as creamy as freshly baked Cakes and Sweets._

_Your hair as Smooth and dark as the forests i look upon every time i think of you._

_I hope you enjoy my painting of you it does not have even a reflection of your handsome chiseled features but i enjoy making art of you and i hope you appreciate it._

_But this is how i see you, as my light through the darkness._

_Love M~_

_P.S._

_Meat me at midnight outside the main gates if you wish to give me a try._

Putting the paper back into the envelope neatly and placing it beside the Box, Looking up from where he was staring at the letters **_Stronoff_** i cant help the blood rushing to my cheeks along with My heart beating rapidly in my chest, Glancing toward the Paper and the hand crafted box sitting across from me.

Taking deep breaths he holds the Wood and gently traces the curves and crevices before opening it to examine it's contents. My breathing hitched and my whole body felt incredibly warm.

It was a detailed painting of me wearing similar armor that i wore at the battle not to long ago except i'm showing more skin from my legs, torso and arms, I had the sword from the castles treasury but it had more gems along the handle.

He also had Angel Wings Pure white and faded to a lovely purple on the tips, It looked gorgeous and since it was in color it added to the emotion felt through the canvas.

Gently putting the piece back into its casing he gets out of his seat and heads out the door.

After all.

I have some thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh~ Looks like Stuff might happen What will Gazef do?  
> Hmmm~~~~~~?


	5. Should I Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yester today was SUPER annoying....  
> I had written this half way already and it got deleted by my mom and now she wont let me on her laptop so I can't use that and now I half to use my grand fathers phone WHILE dealing with my family's daily verbal abuse, and I'll half to re-write this entire chapter if it doesn't save...😑  
> But here you are!  
> I hope your guys day has been better than mine.Enjoy!😊👌   
> (Internally crying)

Should I Go?

I've been thinking about the letters all day, should I go? It could be a trap one of the other kingdoms set. But would they after the battle with Ainz?

"Gazef?"

why would they even waste the time and money to make those gifts? Each letter was written with careful planning.

"Gazef!?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by brain looking questionably at me, I smiled sheepishly at him and climb"I apologize my mind was somewhere else"

"Yeah we could tell your face always scrunches up like that when your thinking"Brain laughed gently shoving me backwards, I playfully punch him in the shoulder.

"Anyway what were you saying climb?" He says ignoring rains light banter.

"Oh we were talking about the fact that you knew you weren't going to make it- Gazef do you want to die??we're lucky Ainz didn't kill you!" Climb said becoming angrier the second he sighed looking to Climb and Brain before looking back down seeming to take interest in his boots.

"I'm not entirely sure on why I did that."

Climb frowns slightly before brightens considerately grabbing my and climb arms and yanking us into the city.

"Where are we going?" Climb asked trying to keep up with his pace.

"Don't tell me it's a bar?..." We groan at Brains grin walking into the tavern he sits us down and a waitress comes over Brain asks for three beers and looks back to me.

"So what's on your mind Gazef? Oh and don't bother lying! if we find out later your screwed!" I sigh tiredly holding the bridge of my nose looking between Climb and him.

**_should I tell them?_ **

**_no I shouldn't_ **

"I've just been thinking about the battle with Ainz Soul Gown, as you know he asked me to join him and that could have saved all of those men..." Furrowing my brows he sighs looking to the waitress who came with our drinks I immediately gulps the whole thing down asking for another one.

"Yeah... I don't blame you on thinking about what could have happened if you had choose something different I do that all the time-" the conversation turns to something more pleasant and happy. At around Eleven We separate ways and I walk through the city till I'm almost there.

_**I've made my decision** _


	6. Wai-WHA!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me!  
> Happy birthday to me it looks like a chapter!  
> And many more to come~~~~

Walking through the shadows he watches to see the midnight guards at the gate.Sneaking by them is easy as i blend with my surroundings, carefully jumping and quickly grabbing a branch that with hold my weight he slowly climbs down the tree and goes a little farther down the road before stopping at a small creak.

I sigh sitting down and running my fingers through my hair.

Closing my eyes briefly, I wonder if this was a trap from the other kingdoms or just some random group who wants me dead... But then again the flowers,letters....the painting.

Thinking about that bring a dark blush to my face.

Hearing leaves rustle in the distance i stand up soundlessly hand ready on my sword in case.

"I see you came"

My eyes widen and my heart clenches as i recognize the voice.

"Ainz" he speaks evenly and lowers the handle of his sword and places it back in its hold _**(I don't know what else to call it)**_

"Are you the one who sent those letters?" I ask no matter how hard i tried you could hear the disappointment.

"Well yes i did but there is something you should know" Ainz speaks as he slowly inches closer to me till we were a foot away from each other. I can see a bit easier with the moonlight shining down on us he has a more _Human_ face and body expect he has elvish ears and bright red eyes, his skin is white under the moonlight his hair glistens a gorgeous black. His body a little taller than mine but also more slim with a somewhat muscular build.

even in a human form he is breathtaking.

"Those pieces of writing" He says taking a step closer "were not false"

He caresses my cheek causing my face to redden drastically he brings his face closer to mine till our lips were mere meters apart i close my lips around his and we connect in a gentle put passionate kiss. He runs his long slim fingers through my hair and kissed me more passionately with lust, devouring my mouth and claiming it, but i fought back pushing his tongue from my mouth and pushing into his exploring everything i could. My hands slip around his waist his around my shoulders. Our tongues continue to dance around one another.

It only stops when i need to break free for air. Gasping and flushed i look into his deep bright glowing ruby eyes and feel my heart beat rabidly in my chest.

"will you Gazef stronoff like to court me?"

I shake my head chuckling to myself.

"Is that really a question?"


	7. Not a chapter

Ok so as you can see....this is not a chapter.

But don't worry !Im not stopping the series or anything!

I just wanted to tell you that i may start updating at an actual schedule( Since i need to learn fucking responsibility if i want to do anything with my life) Also i wanted to know what you'd all like to happen, im not very creative- (and i sorta am shit at everything) But i have a few idea's so don't worry if you don't type me anything!(Though i'd really appreciate it) Your comments make me happy and feel good about myself! and i feel more open online than i do in RL/Real Life My family are homophobia's and when they found out that i was well.....watching yaoi they sorta kicked me off the internet till i promised to never look at that stuff again! as can see i lied....I just REALLY like the gays!!! My moms cool with me liking MxM content though.....But im really going off track please comment on how long i should make this,If it should be a series, Or even what other books you'd like me to make! Even(Im more than happy to make different AU's with this ship) 

Also i hope your all having a great night!(Or day)

Also how do you save pictures?I'd like to know cuz I make my own art on paper,take a pic a it then I put it on this site(All on the phone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I have not started a schedule!😝 But I'm still trying to update more often!


	8. Your Worth Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy forth of July!

"will you Gazef stronoff like to court me?"

He shakes his head chuckling to himself.

"Is that really a question?" He says tightening his grip around my waist looking off to where the sun was slowly rising **_(the time here is strange)_** and let go of me straightening up slightly, but i slip one of my hands onto his waist and the other to lift his face up where it was originally focusing on the ground.

"Yes it is i care for your opinion believe it or not. For all i know you did those things for fear of torture or death?" I say voice lowering slightly looking at the sunrise, missing how Gazef shivered licking his lips staring back at him.

"I know you wouldn't do either of those"

I crack a smile looking at the swirl of colors roaming the sky, Clouds dancing in a Beautiful rhythm less masterpiece.

"Well....i suppose i would give you a chance if we weren't at war with each other."

"Well...what if i made it so we weren't at war?"Gazefs head snaps up staring wide eyed, i raise an eyebrow at him tilting my head"What?Did you think i'd go through all this effort and not be willing to help the Re-Esteze Kingdom?"

Gazef opened his mouth then closed it a few times before speaking."Why?"

I raise an eyebrow giving him a look of confusion, Gazef swallows and what he says surprises me."Why waste your time on a peasant?Not only that but a _Human peasant_ of all things from what I've heard and seen your followers don't take kindly to Humans?"

I grab his chin that had lowered and taken a hard Begrudging look and made him look up to me." I feel differently than the Floor Guardians.....You know i used to be human two....."I say the last part sadly and hollowly that Gazef looks into my eyes and hugs my in sympathy.

I tense and He quickly backs away,"I apologize i had not meant to -"But he's cut off by me slamming into his chest knocking the air from his lungs. I bury my face into his chest, and chuckle sheepishly.

"No i should apologize, it's been awhile since i've been treated like another _Normal_ being...The only others like that were my con-rads but..."I say tearing up slightly and I think gazef notices two as he felt arms slowly wrap around him and give him a small squeeze.

The realization hit me then

I have _No one_ in this world

except maybe Gazef

He look up at Gazef who was rubbing soothing circles into my shoulder blades smiling softly to myself i stand up straighter.

"thank you"

Gazef gives me a sweet smile that melted my cold undead heart.

"You never answered why you choose me instead of someone better, A strong women maybe, After all i cant understand why you'd want a man who cant give and heir?"Gazef says seriously looking me square in the eye more daring then anyone in this world has done.

"If i want an heir i can have someone carry"I say slipping my hands onto his waist pulling him closer"Alright so back two the first two, One Why get a strong women when i have a strong Man right here? And Two i've always preferred men to women never really even as much as _Looked_ at a women before.And three."Gazef narrows his eye's slightly because he already answered the questions."Why would i ever not choose you? Your perfect smart, strong, gifted, humble, beautiful, collective, Protective, Sweet, innocent.... your skin like freshly made bread, soft but crisp around the edges curved in all the right places. Eye's that seem to brighten the sky...."I got lost in my own thought's of him unconsciously moving forward, till our lips are almost touching."Your worth everything...." I say before i close my lips around his, seeing him bright faced and surprised but he slowly relaxes into the kiss.

Our teeth clack together as we fight for the other's submission (Since i'm somewhat new to the human body again and Its NOT an excuse! why am i even arguing with myself?) Gazef wins slipping into my mouth slowly pushing me onto my back where i cast a small spell to place a silk blanket down (with pillows and everything) And we continue to make out for a few more minutes.

Since Gazef taking short breaths every half a minute has him almost on the verge of passing out we take a break as He cuddles into my chest and we just cuddle watching underneath the tree's looking at the small lake reflecting the sunrise, swirls of pink, red, and orange make beautiful colors and shaped the clouds gorgeously.

I gently give him a loving and hesitant kiss before standing and helping him up,With a snap of my fingers the Blankets and pillows dissipate.

"I hope you enjoyed our somewhat of a date"

Gazef smiled looikng back to the sunset and back to me nodding , We share one last long gentle but passionate kiss before breaking apart and saying our goodbyes, I show him how i transform and then teleport back to my chambers while Gazef walks back down the path back to the kingdom, I don't realize anything was wrong till i look at my bed.

To find Albedo and shaltear fighting over a pillow that looks _Very_ similar to me.

"What are you doing in my quarters?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is like almost 1000!!!!Im so proud of myself!!!!


	9. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is cringy.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this somewhat to make more sense.

**_Gazef smiled looking back to the sunset and back to me nodding , We share one last long gentle but passionate kiss before breaking apart and saying our goodbyes, I show him how i transform and then teleport back to my chambers while Gazef walks back down the path back to the kingdom, I don't realize anything was wrong till i look at my bed._ **

**_To find Albedo and shaltear fighting over a pillow that looks Very similar to me._ **

**_"What are you doing in my quarters?"_ **

* * *

"What are you doing in my quarters?"

The female floor guardians freeze turning to face me. My tone was demanding, They shivered and went submissive.

"We were waiting for you Lord Ainz~" Albedo said Alluringly crawling towards me she wore nothing but a Thin satin dress that let see the dress at things i did wish to see., Shaltear if it was even possible was she seemed to have cast a spell to make her cleavage bigger, and had black see-through panties and only wore a billowy crop top.

I averted my eyes from their exposed cleavadge to looking at their looking at their faces, even if im not interested in women that doesn't mean i shouldn't respect them even when i don't even plan on going within a 10 feet radius of them. to shake their hand and greet them formally.

They were laid out suggestively seeing which one I'd choose it seems, since they were looking to me flirtily and each time i would look at one the other would glare at her.

I look at the both of them and back to where the portal that i had made only moments ago kissing Gazef, my undead body is somehow able to shiver thinking back to that.

"I shall ask again what are you doing in my quarters?" I say devoid of any emotion, which seemed to not deter them one bit and only seemed to make shaltear more excited.

"Waiting for you to take and claim me as yours lord Ainz~~" Shaltear practically purred, Albedo growled swatting her head.

"He wont claim you there's nothing worth claiming!"

"Oh Really??? At least I did'int pounce on Lord Ainz after a few sentences hat he did'int even say was about you specificity!!??"

Before they could start an all out war, i stepped toward them.

"Please do not have this conversation in my bedroom where you shouldn't even be" I growl, my eye's glowing slightly. They shrivel up looking at me.

"We are sorry Lord Ainz, we had just wanted to see which of us you will take as your bride, or if you wished to have a harem." Albedo ever the polite one apologized explaining her actions she bowed her head, shaltear followed suit looking down to where my feet would be.

Ainz sighs rubbing his non-existent eyes.

I should have known this would happen.

"Yes I should tell you and the other guardians about that. Get dressed and call the other's into the throne room, If you see someone you don't recognize don't automatically try and kill them" He says waving his hand to dismiss them, they looked confused at the last bit but nod their head's leaving the room.

I Groan, changing forms i flop into the bed after changing the lavender scented sheets and curl around a pillow.

After a few minutes i stand up and change into a dark Red Dress shirt and black Dress pants putting on some gold accessories such as earrings, necklaces and my rings.

Looking in the mirror I play with my poofs of hair giggling a little to myself, he also trims his light beard, then Ainz teleported to the main doors of the Nazerick throne room.

Taking deep breath to calm my undead heart i exhale and open the doors.

Everyone's heads turn at once eye's widening at this supposed stranger. Pandora's Box seems to be the only one who notices me, But i believe it's because I'm his Creator and he's the best Actor in all of Nazerick no one can fool him.

"Who are you? I know that Lord Ainz said not to kill you but that doesn't mean we half to be nice to a random slut no matter how attractive you may be Ainz is mine so don't think about it!" Albedo declared puffing her chest and wings like a peacock would, Sneering at me along with Shaltear.

I give an unimpressed raise of the brow and i swear i see steam come out her ears, Rolling my eye's i gracefully pass her as i make my way towards the larger chair facing the others and sit down on the throne.

Everyone's eye's practically pop out of their head's as i take my seat. Albedo's sword comes out at my throat she moves it to tilt my head back to look at her.

"Is that any way to speak to the Supreme being you swore your loyalty to?" Threat clear in my voice as I look up at her, eyes glowing a bright deadly shade of Blood, Fear 's written clear on her face as she stumbles backwards. I make a light tut looking down to my neck which was bleeding slightly, Only because i let it happen and wanted to see what would happen. The wound heals and it would seem like it was never there if it wasn't for the blood that stained my white skin.

I wipe the blood onto a cloth i summoned and cleaned it off, thankfully not ruining my new shirt.

Placing the Cloth back onto the table to be cleaned later He leans on his elbows linking his fingers together and looking around the table where shocked surprised and fearful faces looked back. Seems they failed the test i layed out before them, seems that they can be fooled easily.

"Well since everyone is already here i suppose we can get to a matter that Shaltear and Albedo had presented to me a few moments ago."

Albedo tensed as i said her name still kneeled on the ground awaiting punishment.

Demiurge cleared his throat awaiting permission to speak i nodded and he spoke stern and anger dripping in his voice.

"Lord Ainz how will you punish Albedo? She should be killed for drawing blood from you! and disobeying orders!"

"I wont kill her or harm her, That was merely a test." Looking down at Albedo " Rise Albedo and take your seat." I command sternly she slowly got up and back to her seat.

"Now back to the matter's at hand..." Ainz says leaning back and crossing my legs slowly and regally "I have found someone whom i am currently courting."

Everyone started asking questions all at once, Shaltear and Albedo looked Jealous, Mare and Aura looked excited, Cocytus , demiurge and Pandora just looked interested.

Standing up He quiets the room quickly before Albedo and shaltear can pick a fight. The Guardian's sit back down in their seats and wait patiently for me to speak once more.

Well it could have gone better

Sighing i think back to last night, (its currently early morning) with Gazefs lips on my own lips hands on my hips...

It made my member harden slightly, Keeping a straight face He looks down at the Succubus and Vampire who in turn looked extremely pissed and upset.

"So as I was saying, I have a courtier now. You all have been wondering what i have been doing the past few days am i correct?" Stating this everyone nodded or gave a confirmation.

"Well i wished to spend time be myself outside of Nazerick, and since you all have forced me to take a body guard when i leave that doesn't make it easy to be alone, Does it not? and so i admit i have been sneaking out and sending letters and gifts to my beloved." The women who had just been presenting them selves to me were if possible more angry than before. The others looking upset about the fact i had snuck out but were curious. Shaltear raised her hand quickly as i gave pause in my speech, I waved my hand for her to speak and speak she did.

"Lord Ainz who is it you are courting if i'm allowed to ask she must be a powerful women to have captured your attention? And if so i wish to challenge her to see if she is worthy of your hand! Even i the graceful and beautiful shaltear Bloodfallen am not any where near worthy of someone as gorgeous and perfect as you Lord Ainz" She said that last bit with her creepy lust filled eyes as i watched her. My face heated up a little and my eye's down cast a little but not from what they think.

How would her creator think about what she was doing??

Clearing my throat i resumed my speech answering some of her questions as well. "Yes well He is a very powerful for a human and has much potential, And no shaltear you may not dual him, that is hardly fair! But last night i officially asked to court him which he accepted." To say they were shocked would be an understatement, Of course two certain females were furious about me picking a man over them but i really didn't really care.

"Lord Ainz might you tell us name?" Albedo politely seethed.

"Why on earth would i tell you That? I don't wish for him to be killed"

"Yes my lord if you have chosen him as your mate we will do our best to protect him at all costs" Demiurge said before Albedo got the chance to put her two sense in. Demiurge seemed enlightened to see the two women in such a state.

Pandora's box bounced excitedly in his seat he raised his hand, I nod worried at what he'd say.

"Does this mean i have two Daddy's!?"

My face goes beat red, thinking about calling Gazef daddy- No! BAD AINZ!

Gulping down the lump that had formed in my throat i shrug my shoulders not exactly knowing what to say.

"Well now that that's out of the way i wish to write a peace treaty with the E-Rantle kingdom"

"Why if i may ask Lord Ainz would you wish to do that?"

"Well~ I thought it would be good to have them show us the other kingdoms and give us knowledge, they wont try to back stab us I'm sure of that and it would be easier to have their co-operation"

Demiurge nods understanding my reasoning, also knowing fully that my lover was in E-Rantal and most likely is very loyal.

'Well let us discus the terms shall we?"


	10. Who's the lucky Lady?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't posted in FOREVER but here we go! I'm making this Extra long for you all! <33333

Gazef makes his way to the training grounds where new recruits were waiting for him to arrive. He had been crouching behind a bush for some time now and the children still hadn't noticed him. Taking out his sword he quickly dashes out and attacks the one who looks to be the strongest of them, her reflexes were slow so he immediately lowered his attack down extremely, the recruits looked surprised but quickly made a circle noticing whom the attacker was. The young women had seemed flustered but had quickly became confident and obnoxious thinking I was mediocre.

Right when she was about to deliver the final blow i zipped behind her and swiftly kicked her leg from under her promptly putting her flat on her ass with the but of my sword at her throat.

I withdraw placing my weapon back into my shealth before moving to stand in front of the trainees. "Never underestimate your opponent That was your mistake." The women looked startled but that had quickly changed to anger as she stepped back in line.

Before I could utter a word about what we would be doing a Messenger appears and hands me a letter before bowing and taking off. Turning the envelope over I see my last name written neatly in bold violet letter, I hadn't seen magic ink much before but this was made so only I could open it. Which meant....hiding a blush I quickly and subtly hid it in one of my hidden pockets before turning back to my student whom looked curious.

"Alright now let's get started with some basic Exercises!"

**_Time skip-------_ **

By the time noon came around half the class passed out as I expected all the spoiled nobles became exhausted while the new farmers and workers that were allowed to come in were doing just fine. I had managed to convince the king to start training anyone who wanted a position since we had little to no soldiers after our fight with Ainz, he agreed and I've been tasked with training my own squad. I'm currently picking off the ones who would never make it far now so they don't screw up later.

But I am now off thankfully running around with with those younger kids was tiring. I had the rest of the day off. Climb and Brain was currently off somewhere doing something that I probably don't want to know about while I had nothing to do...I sat down at a tavern ordering a beer I suddenly remember the letter from earlier that day. Today was so taxing I had completely forgotten about it. Taking it out I opened it with care before gently taking out one of the contents.

The first was a folded price of paper, it said **_"Beloved Gazef Stronoff I have been thinking of you nonstop since our last meeting and can not wait till I see your gorgeous hazel nut eyes, soft Bronze hair and well tanned skin and the sound of your deep throaty voice, Please meet me in two days where we first met._**

**_Love -"_ ** ****

A light blush seeped through my defenses i gave in and sighed softly. "Hey Gazef what are you doing here!" I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard someone say my name, turning I see Brain and climb coming over to my table. Quickly hiding the letter under the table I nod towards them waving them over.

They sit down brain ordering two drinks while climb just sat back and watched. Brain then turned back to me smirking, folding his arms he leans forward peeking at the folded paper residing in my left hand. "oh what's that? You seem flustered~" Climb looks over curiously spotting the white parchment opening his mouth he was then interrupted when a waitress came over and gave us our drinks.

"Hey yeah Gazef What's the letter about? Can you tell us or is it a secret?" Climb jumped in as innocently as possible. Brain took a sip of his beer before raising an eyebrow, He then sighs lowering his drink and clunking it onto the table. "We've known you for a long time Gazef we know when somethings going on." The blue haired man says seriously looking me straight in the eye, I blushed somewhat and they most definitely noticed especially when i turned my head away. "Gazef...?" I tried hiding my face with my hands but it didn't seem to work.

"Gazef....What's going on i've never seen you act like a teenager dealing with her first crush." Brain laughed chugging some of his drink Climb just looked at me worriedly. "Wait....you don't actually like l _ike_ someone do you?" Brain asked puzzled for all his years knowing Gazef he had never once heard of him him ever having romantic or sexually attraction to anyone. Gazef answers his question by curling in on him self to make him look smaller. Climb and Brain look to each other each shocked beyond belief before turning back to gazef whom had gotten over them finding out and was doing a combination of sulking and blushing. Smiles spread across their faces and they immediately bombard him with questions.

"what's her name??"

"What's she like?"

"Is she from the Re-Estize kingdom?"

"Is she a noble?"

Before i could answer any Evileye, Gagaran, Lakyus, Tia and Tina came over to our table "Hey guys haven't seen ya for awhile! it okay if we sit and chat for a while?" Lakyus was the first to speak Gagaran didn't wait for permission as she took a seat beside me, the others got into conversation and the battle and what not while I hung back only speaking when spoken to.

I was thinking about the letter Ainz had givin me, It was a little bit of a puzzle so no one would know what was going on, Remembering that day when me and my soldiers were out to hunt down the imperial troops ransacking villages, when he was saved by the mysterious sorcerer. He had seen nothing but a mask as strange as he was with the armored maiden by his side. I could tell he was different from the other Mages I had met over the years. 

Gazef was day dreaming now not even bothering to try and pretend that he was listening to the others to busy thinking about the beautiful undead that he encountered only Hours ago. We had met at Carne Village, Which he now owned wonder how its fairing?

Gazef goes back to what occurred last night....or was it morning? I don't really know I had gotten little to no sleep last night but i've still been wide awake all day in fact i've felt energized it feels as if I'm ten years younger! I feel like a teenager again blushing and crushing over the smallest of things. The sun was setting reflecting against Ainz's pure white against dark tan, Hips against hips , Lips against lips, tongue against tongue....

Suddenly someone's shaking me, Groggily I slowly open my eyes looking up at a blurry figure after a few moments he see's that its Brain smirking softly down at me. He laughs lightly and shakes me once more for good measure before handing me my beer which i take groggily before slowly sipping. Tina and tia giggle while Gagaran laughs whole heartedly at something while Evileye blushed furiously. 

"Gazef you passed out! long night? " Climb asked smiling brightly as i nodded rubbing my eyes "Yeah ever since that battle with Ainz.." his bright happy mood suddenly turned somewhat sour. I immediately went on the defensive for Ainz. 

"Well he spared us so you can give him that." Surprised I turned to Brain who had spoken. Climb nodded sulking and taking a long drink of his Water since he was to young to drink alcohol yet.

"Ah cheer up Climb! Now is not the time for such depressing thoughts! You never know we might be back into the freights of war tomorrow so drink and be merry!" Gagaran grinned broadly chugging her beer in one go before ordering another. "In fact we were just talking about Evileyes _crush_!"The women she spoke of blushed even harder stammering out that she didn't want anyone to know about it The larger women just laughed slapping the women's back "Relax they wont tell anyone besides maybe you can get Gazef to go and tell _Your Crus_ h that you like him~" Evileye bit her lip before turning her head towards me.

"Why would you want me to?" Gazef asks curious for the reason behind her begging eyes.

"Well your the Kingdoms strongest warrior if you recommend someone then they'll most definitely follow! Not to mention you survived a fight with Ainz Ooul Gown with more than a few minor injury's." Lakyus stated answering the question i had already known the reason of.

"Ah well you could ask them yourself or maybe one of your friends I'm not the best when it comes to romance..." Evileye looked disappointed but nodded in understanding.

"Well at least your not the only one who's having trouble with that lovey dovey stuff." Brain states crossing his arms behind his head, The red head perked up looking at Brain. "Oh do you have someone whom you like?.." Gagaran wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at Brain whom laughs pushing her off of him.

"No i have no problems I'll have you know I'm pretty popular with the ladies! In fact it's Gazef over here whom you asked for help with he's already a blushing mess even thinking about his let alone helping you out! Haha!" Brain laughs out loud mentioning the moment that happened only moments before the women had arrived where i was indeed a blushing mess when they mentioned Ainz. Of course they don't know that it is Ainz but that's besides the point. 

"Wait really??" Tina and Tia spoke in unison looking over to Gazef who was slightly red faced now that the secret of his lover was reveled.

"Well yes" I replied simply Evileye completely forgot about the earlier discussion along with pretty much everyone else at the table and started asking random questions all at once.

"Does she have big boobs!"

"Is she strong!"

"Is she pretty!?"

"Is it a man!"

"Is she a noble?"

"Are they Good to you?"

"Do they know you like them!?"

"Do they like you back?!"

"Sorta, Yes, Yes, Yes, Sorta, Yes they are, Yes they started the relationship, Yes, and yes-" I tried my best to answer the questions without reveling to much.

Gagaran smiled broadly "well, well, well.. looks like I'm not they only one here that likes the same gender!" Brain and Climb looked somewhat surprised never in the time they've known Gazef they've never once seen a sign of him liking the same sex romantically or sexually... "Have you fucked him yet?" I choke on the Beer that i was drinking red faced staring at Gagaran embarrassed by the question.

"Gagaran! You don't ask people that!" Lakyus scolded Gagaran had some self conscious to look sheepish " I was only asking a question... But yeah have you?"

"N-no! We've only known each other for less then a month! and we've only been seeing each other for a few days!" I manage to stutter out blushing somewhat.

"Wow your already that far gone?" Tina asked looking over to her twin tia whom whom was about to ask the same question from the looks of it.

"I... suppose that its one of those love at first sight things.... Except I didn't realize I loved him until he told me that he loved me..."

"So what's he look like? He attractive cause maybe when ever you guys start to fuck you'd be down for a three some?" I stutter a little trying to think of something to say to that.

"Gagaran..." Lakyus warned which Gagaran sighed in defeat before gulping down her beer and ordering another, by now we were all tipsy So we spent the rest of the night talking about drunken nonsense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i literally just made this chapter the way a group of girls would be gossiping whatev!🤣🤣🤣


	11. Save the Princess!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus i need to start updating this story more! Sorry it's taking me so long to update this story! I'm also sorry for my excuses....😔😔😔

I had taken today and tomorrow off which surprised his highness to no end but happily agreed to it, He usually has to force me to take the afternoon off.

But this time was special..

Sighing I try and fail to hide the blush appearing on my cheeks. I feel like a little girl thinking about her crush. It took some time i came upon walls and I could see a watch tower above on the other side where two goblins? were taking guard. Riding closer they spot me.

"Hey you stop right there!" I do as the goblin asks stopping my horse to a halt, the goblin then makes a hand signal and the gates open and a few goblins come out along with a women. 

Her eye's widened in surprise before lifting her dress a tad to run towards me faster. "Gazef Stronoff pleasure to see you again!" She curtsied before gesturing me inside. Which we then walked in with her goblin escorts....

They had made a lot of improvement! There were goblins and humans living together peacefully which was interesting.... Doesn't Ainz now own this? 

"Goblins and humans living together... Now that's not something you see everyday." I chuckle stepping off my horse and a goblin comes and tie's it to a pole.

"Yes it is quite a sight isn't it? We've made a lot of progress since you were last here." Emri I believe here name was then led me over to a manmade pond where some children were playing splashing each other, it was a beautiful sight children at the city never had this small luxury.

"So what brought you here Gazef? You're by yourself so you must not be doing this for the kingdom or anything..." She said the last part was more of a question though, she looked up to me expecting an answer.

"Ah I took a few days off and I'm meeting someone here." I told her what she wanted to know just left out the import details.

She nodded smiling softly before turning around and probably going to work on something from the look of things and people kept on asking her for things and reporting to her she must have been in charge now.

Two small body's collided into me I looked down to see a goblin and human child looking up at me flat on their asses. I knelt down to be closer to their eye level. "Are you two alright?" I ask They nod so I offer my hands to them which they excepted. 

"Are you a soldier..." The Human boy asked timidly passing glances to the goblin boy beside him. 

"Yes I am." I answer them their eye's practically glowed and they pulled me closer to the water where two girls were sitting another goblin and human.

"He's a soldier! "The little girls eye's lit up as well and they ran towards me, I felt a spark of fear and dread to what may happen.

_**A few minutes later when Emri comes to check on Gazef.** _

Emri came over to find me with my hands tied behind my back with a flower crown atop my head with the four children climbing all over me and one of the girls was 'Washing' my hair while the other was making more flower jewelry. While he boys were climbing and running around me with sticks pretending to sword fight over who would save me from my female capture's and save me from my torture.

A few Humans and goblins had accompanied her on her way to check on him and she tried to contain her giggle's at the sight.

key word _tried_

"Might you save my Emri? This torture is unbearable, I may not survive another five minutes." I say sarcastically but also with enthusiastic that made the kids giggle and push me onto my back trying to drag my away into their little hand made cave they had made, it was bigger than it looked from outside. When they had just my feet sticking out they were going to drag me in some more Emri grabbed my foot and pulled me out where the two goblins hissed poking at her with the sticks they found where Emri then asked for 'reinforcements' to come and save me from the little devils.

I spent the next hour being tossed back and forth The knights trying to save the princess (Me) was Emri, Nfirea and Brita while the villains trying to marry me to the Boy goblin to take our kingdoms riches and land was the children of course. Along With Brita screaming save the princess and Don't let them get to the chapel!

The kids tired out eventually and called defeat, So I was successfully saved by my Knights in shining armor.

"Your good with kids!" Brita exclaims when we all sit down beside the pond under some tree's cooling off.

"Ah...There were many kids I babysat in my village although....." I say looking back at the children then at the various flower necklace's and bracelets covering my body "I don't understand how I'm always the damsel in distress.." The three laugh at that I can't help but smirk ever-so-slightly after a few moments they calm down and we watch the children run back to their parent's probably babbling how they found a princess and were hatching an evil scheme to marry them and conquer their land and rule the world.... Yeah..... _Probably_.

"So who are you meeting?" Emri asks looking over to me, Nfirea and Brita looked curious and weren't very good at hiding it.

"Oh...Uhm-" Before I could really say anything , A Purple portal appears and out comes- Wait....Who is that??!!

They had An orange-yellow outfit.....With a strange hat along with a mask covering their face.

He? Leans over me looking at me for a few seconds before jumping back startling the four of us, He squeals before tossing me onto his shoulder before another purple portal and out comes a pissed of women with black horns and Black wings.... Like a fallen angel before She starts chasing after the man who has me over his shoulder at lightning speed. Everyone around the village looked startled including the various Goblins everywhere.

But that didn't really matter as The yellow man carrying me leapt over the wall and out into the woods.

What the fuck is going on?!


End file.
